


Control Issues

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Light Bondage, M/M, Not!Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: “You drive a hard bargain.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that Red Bull interview where Kris reveals he hates flying on planes because he has control issues and "needs help." 
> 
> I lost steam and eventually gave up. Oops.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Kris strains ineffectively against the soft material binding his wrists— _silk_ , supplies his fevered, overloaded brain—and, while he waits for admonishment, plots his escape.

Rizz grabs a handful of his hair and jerks his head back until his breath is in Kris’s ear. He’s a too-warm, solid mass pressing against Kris’s back. “Told you not to move.” 

“My arms are going numb,” Kris lies. His arms are fine. He’s just kind of ready to be done with this experiment, even though it was one he’d readily agreed to.

He has a safeword he could break out— _silk_ again, Rizz’s idea of a dumb joke and Kris isn't amused—but he can’t bring himself to use it. All he has to do is let slip that one little word and then this is all over. Kris gets use of his arms back—and he gets back the silk tie wrapped around his wrists, too—and he can kick Rizz out of his hotel room, but there’s _something_ holding him back. Maybe it’s because he doesn't really want to, or he doesn't want to disappoint Rizz.

Rizz’s grip tightens in the hair at Kris’s nape as if he can read the fevered thoughts racing through Kris’s brain, his short, blunt fingernails scratching against Kris’s neck. 

“You just gotta relax, man. Way too tense,” Rizz mumbles, dipping in and dragging his mouth down the side of Kris’s neck.

Kris closes his eyes and sighs deeply. He tenses his shoulders and squeezes his hands into fists in defiance, and he feels Rizz smile against the bare slope of his shoulder. “Being tied up isn’t exactly my idea of relaxing.”

“Then why’d you agree?” Rizz sounds amused.

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“I’ll show you a hard b—”

Kris manages to elbow him in the chest. “Shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rizz grins sharkily at him, all teeth and dimples._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I posted an older version of this fic without this following section. So, here it is.

Rizz laughs and leans in, sliding his mouth over Kris’s. It’s deep and wet with just a hint of _dirty_. Kris tries to arch up into it, but, well. Being tied up kind of makes that part difficult. It’s such a good kiss, but it could be _more_ , if Kris could just get a bit of leverage. 

Kris lets out a frustrated groan and Rizz laughs against his mouth before breaking the kiss and pulling away. Kris watches him move to the dresser, pull open one of the drawers, and sift through it before coming up with what looks like a tube of lube.

Kris’s mouth goes dry. Like, straight up ‘dry as a desert’ dry. They’d agreed beforehand that no dicks were going to come anywhere close to anyone’s ass because there was a game tomorrow afternoon. Couldn’t risk straining something or being too sore for—Jesus, fuck. Kris would probably let Rizz talk him into butt stuff. 

And now he’s thinking about it. About Rizz’s fingers, slick with lube, working him open. Three of Rizz’s fingers buried inside him and a hand slippery around his dick.

 _Christ_.

Kris shakes his head, trying to jar the thoughts loose, to no avail. His sweat-damp bangs cling to his forehead in a really unpleasant way and he tries rub his forehead against his shoulder but that doesn’t really work out the way he’d been hoping. Rizz grins sharkily at him, all teeth and dimples.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
